


All I Want

by the_me09



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Season 8, Season Eight, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is touched by the longing in Deanna's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the audition in question https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZkFoCfpMDM

Her voice is strong, original, but it’s the emotion that stands out. Desperate wanting, questions, and doubt. Adam knows those feelings all too well.

Blake, Christina, and Pharrell all turn their chairs one after another, but Adam is too lost in himself.

The dusky quality of the girl’s voice captures his longing perfectly.

_But if you loved me, then why’d you leave me? Take my body._

Adam looks over at Blake, who is bobbing his head and grinning like this is any other audition, as if he can’t feel the longing, the unanswered questions. They’ve been orbiting each other for years, like magnets with the same poles; the force of their attraction as strong as the forces that repel them.

Adam comes back to himself, the pain in his chest an anchoring weight. He hits his button because she deserves to know that her voice touched him.

Blake stands with outrage, but Adam doesn’t have the strength to taunt him or even smirk. He’s still reeling from the emotional blow of her performance. Her surprise and joy renew him and he smiles.

If he could translate the depth of his longing to Blake it would sound like her voice, raw and tender.


End file.
